Nurse
, also called Narse, is a robotic dragon monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. It appeared in episode 11. Subtitle: History Ultraseven Nurse was a robot dragon that accompanied its master, Alien Wild for his next assignment. After arriving on Earth, Nurse remained hidden inside of a cave while Alien Wild collected samples for his project. After being swindled by the Ultra Garrison, Alien Wild called out to Nurse to attack the Ultra Garrison. After a long mid-air fight, the Ultra Garrison struck Nurse's tail, causing the mechanical dragon to fall to the ground. Narse quickly turned his body into its Saucer Form. After the Ultra Garrison destroyed Alien Wild as it tried to escape Earth, Nurse, now out of control, attacked the Ultra Garrison relentlessly. Luckily, Ultraseven showed up, being freed after Alien Wild was destroyed, and he chased after Nurse into a region where they could not harm the Ultra Garrison. Nurse put up a tricky fight against Ultraseven, spinning around him several times making the Ultra dizzy. With Ultraseven dazed, Nurse suddenly coiled around him and tried to squeeze the life out of Ultraseven. However, Seven didn't give up, and, using the power of the sunlight, broke free from Nurse's coils. In the process, Nurse's entire body broke into several pieces, ending its life. Trivia *Nurse's name (both English and Japanese) also refers to the similarly-named real-life occupation in the medical field. *Nurse's roar is a slightly lower-pitch Ebirah roar. *In the series The☆Ultraman, the monster Dragodos is said to be Nurse's successor. *Narse is one of the monsters seen in one of the stock footages of Seven's past battles in episode 48. *Though likely unintentional, Nurse bears a resemblance to Manda. Many fans characterize Nurse to be the Manda's mechanical doppleganger and some even call it "Mecha Manda" for such a reason. *Nurse's roar would be reused for Vakishim. Ultraman Mebius: Anderes Horizont A disfigured three-headed version of Nurse named Naga appeared under the control of an Alien Serpent. Serpent hid Naga in an unknown location while he infiltrated GUYS to steal information on them and various monsters. He was eventually found out and summoned Naga to his aide. Ultraman Mebius appeared and fought the mechanical monster. After a great battle with the three head machine, Naga was destroyed by Mebius's Mebium Shoot along with its master. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Nurse reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. In the film, Nurse along with an Alien Zetton, were sent by Ultraman Belial to keep the ZAP SPACY from reaching Rei in the Monster Graveyard. Luckily, Shin Asuka (the human host of Ultraman Dyna) suddenly appeared and fought and defeated Alien Zetton. After transforming, Ultraman Dyna flew out to space and destroyed the gold robot dragon by cutting him into several pieces with the Dyna Slash. Trivia *Nurse's appearance is fully CGI as opposed to puppetry. *Nurse can be seen as one of the fingers on Beryudora's left hand. *Nurse's appearance and design in this film resembles Shenron from the Dragonball franchises. Ultraman X Nurse appeared as a Cyber Card in the final episode of Ultraman X. After Daichi and Ultraman X cried out to Gomora and struck Greeza right in the center of his chest, Nurse, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Nurse's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Nurse, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *In the Cyber Card caricature, Nurse's arms are drawn to be as wide as its torso. Whether the Cyber Kaiju retain its saucer-transforming ability or not because of the design flaws is unknown. Data : By coiling himself in a circular shape, Nurse can take alternative form of flight, which offers him more mobility and weapon usage. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : Nurse transforms into its Saucer Form and spins at the opponent to disorient them. * : Nurse transforms into its Saucer Form and slams the opponent with its own body. * : Also in Saucer Form, Nurse constantly fires energy bullets towards the target. Seven cnonstrict.png|Bind - Saucer= Saucer Form :;Stats *Length: Unknown *Weight: 150,000 t *Origin: Planet Wild :;Powers and Weapons * : In Saucer Form, Nurse can fire a rapid succession of energy blasts from the underside of its body. It is also called as in certain materials. *Levitation: Nurse can levitate even when his body coiled. *Speed: In Saucer Form, Nurse's speed is increased to the point where he can create afterimages in his wake. Nurse Destruction Ray.png|Destruction Ray }} - Naga= Naga Naga is a disfigured three-headed version of Nurse. It appeared only in the Mebius novel, Ultraman Mebius: Anderes Horizont in episode 3, "Invincible Mama". :;Stats *Length: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: Planet Serpent :;Powers and Weapons *Disk Form: Naga can go into a disk-like form. * : In disk form, Naga can fire a rapid succession of energy blasts from the underside of its body. *Levitation: Naga can levitate even when his body coiled. *Speed: In disk form, Naga's speed is increased to the point where he can create afterimages in his wake. - Cyber= Cyber Nurse Using the data of Nurse's Spark Doll, a cybernetic/artificial version of it was created and contained in a Cyber Card, namely . :;Stats *Length: 120 m *Weight: 150,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters :;Powers and Weapons *TBA }} Gallery Ultraseven NARSE I.jpg NARSE II.jpg Narse vs Ultraseven I.png Narse vs Ultraseven II.png Narse vs Ultraseven.png Ultraseven-Narse.jpg seven vs naarsey.PNG|Seven and Nurse fighting seven cnonstrict.PNG|Seven being constricted by Nurse seven rip narse inahlf.PNG|Seven rips Nurse into pieces Narse face.png Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Narse_legend_I.png MMB-Nurse Screenshot 001.jpg MMB-Nurse Screenshot 002.jpg Other Narse Space dragon modle.png Nurse 1991.jpeg|The 1991 figure of Narse. See Also *Dragonic Saucer - A kaiju from Ultraseven EVOLUTION that has striking resemblance to Nurse (in its Saucer Form) but has no relation to it. id:Nurse ja:ナース Category:Robots Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Dragon Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:100 Monster Army